


The Librarians: Guardian's Job

by Alasse Fefalas (sanzochan)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Adventure, Blood, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-05
Updated: 2015-01-05
Packaged: 2018-03-05 13:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanzochan/pseuds/Alasse%20Fefalas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Flynn returns to the Annex to find his Guardian bleeding to death. Based on a prompt by suck-it-or-get-shot-dead on tumblr. Blood warning. Evlynn. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Librarians: Guardian's Job

Guardian’s Job  
By Alasse Fefalas

Flynn threw the Annex back doors open with a flourish. “Sorry if I’m interrupting,” he announced confidently as he closed the doors behind him. “I’m just passing by to grab a book and…”

The flurry of activity going on in the Annex stopped him midsentence. He watched in confusion as Jones and Cassandra ran around, grabbing things from various places - bandages, hot water, alcohol, iodine solution, scissors.

"Um, what’s going on?" Flynn asked cautiously. "Who’s injured?"

"Flynn!" Cassandra called out in surprise, stopping in her tracks. "You’re back!"

"Yes," Flynn answered slowly as he took in the state that Cassandra was in. She was covered in soot, her clothes torn and scratched at places. "What happened?"

"Cassandra!" Stone yelled, making her jump before she could answer Flynn’s question. "I need those cotton pads!"

Cassandra squeaked and ran over to Stone, Flynn hot on her heels. He dreaded to know who Stone was hovering over on the floor - he could do the math. His breath hitched in his throat when he saw Eve lying unconscious on the floor, covered in soot just like the others surrounding her, with a long, sharp piece of glass stick out of her abdomen. Stone had his hands around the glass, applying pressure to the wound. When Cassandra passed him the cotton pads, the quickly placed them around the wound and applied pressure again. Jones was kneeling at her head, bandaging a large wound that had half her face covered in blood.

Flynn bent down and took Eve’s wrist, searching for a pulse. He breathed a small sigh of relief when he found it even though it was weak. At least it meant she was still alive. As long as she was still alive, he could help her.

Standing up abruptly, Flynn ran to Jenkins’ lab. He found the man inside, searching through a cupboard. “Jenkins! Do you have -“

Jenkins cut him off. “Searching for it. I should have it somewhere here… ah! Here it is!” Jenkins pulled out a large brown bottle from the depths of the cupboard and thrusted it into Flynn’s hands. “Go. It won’t work if she’s dead,” he said, shooing Flynn out of the room.

"She’s still bleeding!" shrieked Cassandra.

"I can’t stop it!"Stone said angrily.

"What do we do?" Jones asked miserably.

Flynn ran up to them and knelt down beside Eve. He took a clean cotton pad, uncapped the bottle in his hand and poured out a small amount. He recapped the bottle and placed it on the table beside him. “Stone, I need you to take out the glass,” he said calmly.

"Are you crazy?! That’ll make the bleeding worse!" Stone cried in reply.

Flynn gave him a sharp look. “Trust me.”

Stone stared at him for a moment before sighing angrily and pulling out the glass. Fresh blood spurted out from the wound. Flynn quickly covered it up with the wet cotton pad, mentally praying that it would work for such a large wound.

The four of them watched, unbreathing, as the wound continue bleeding, the cotton pad quickly turning crimson. Flynn started to mentally curse when suddenly, the cotton pad started to glow an ethereal green. Immediately, he let go of the pad and let it do its work. The blood that was on the cotton pad began to disappear, slowly trickling back in the direction it came from.

"What’s happening?" Cassandra asked, breaking the tense silence that had surrounded them.

"Panacea’s potion. A cure-all medicine made by the Greek goddess herself," Flynn answered, smiling.

"Wait, wasn’t that just for diseases?" Stone asked.

"That’s what they wanted you to think! In actual fact, it was for anything! Cuts, wounds, diseases, anything. As long as the person is still alive, it can heal you," Flynn explained.

"Are you saying that the Greek goddess was real?" Jones asked.

"Yes I am!" Flynn replied. "They were normal people with magical abilities so powerful, they were revered as gods."

"So the greek myths…?" Jones trailed, unsure.

"Mostly true. Exaggerated at many points but true," Flynn answered. "Now, is anyone going to tell me what happened?"

Stone and Cassandra looked at Jones. Shrugging, Jones told his side of the story. “Well, I was retrieving the Amulet of Ra at the warehouse Cassandra led us to and I swear, I didn’t know it was rigged!”

"It was your job to make sure you got it safely!" Stone huffed angrily.

"Hey, I checked it out. It was supposed to be a simple grab and dash. Ten minutes, in and out," Jones defended.

"No, it wasn’t Ezekiel’s fault," Cassandra said. "The alarm went off exactly five and a half minutes after we stepped into the building."

"We turned off the primary security but we didn’t disable the secondary one," Stone said.

"A spell," Eve groaned out. She attempted to sit up but Flynn pushed her gently back to the floor.

"Don’t move. You’re still healing," Flynn ordered. "What about a spell?"

"A guard I took out said there was a spell we needed to say to turn off the secondary security," Eve said, wincing from the pain.

"Oh, so that’s why you told us to get out," Jones said, nodding. "We didn’t know the spell so it would have just exploded in our faces anyway!"

"Exploded?" Flynn asked.

"Secondary security. Boom," Cassandra said, her hands gesturing a small explosion.

Flynn frowned. “Oh. What happened after that?”

Jones shrugged. “I don’t know, mate. She said run and I ran.”

Cassandra nodded. “Me too.”

Stone looked at Flynn. “I was right behind them. We ran out of the warehouse and it exploded behind us.”

All four looked at Eve, who pulled out a golden amulet from her pocket and gave it to Stone. “I shot the glass.”

Flynn picked up the glass that Stone had pulled out of the wound and examined it. “This isn’t security glass.”

"Debris from the explosion," Eve explained. She grabbed Flynn’s wrist and brought the glass closer to her. "Looks like part of a window."

"What were you thinking anyway, staying behind to get the amulet?!"

Eve raised an eyebrow. “Someone had to get it. And I didn’t want to endanger these three.”

"It’s just -"

"Flynn," Eve said sharply, silencing him. Her grip on his wrist softened as she rubbed her thumb against it. "I’m their Guardian. It’s my job."

"You could have died, Eve," Flynn said softly.

"Only because I hit my head from the explosion and couldn’t get away from flying debris."

"Yeah, it would’ve sucked dying that way," Jones grinned. "I mean, after surviving all the magical things that’s been thrown our way. Killed by debris is kinda sucky."

"She probably would have died from blood loss, to be honest," Cassandra added.

"Guys? How about we not talk about me dying?" Eve suggested.

"Sounds good to me. Glad we still have you around, Baird," Stone said.

Eve smiled. “Yeah, me too.”

"You guys get cleaned up. I’ll take care of Colonel Baird," Flynn ordered.

The other three nodded and exited the room, exhaustion evident in their steps. It must have been a long day for them, Flynn noted. He looked down at Eve and thought, for all of them. “You can let my wrist go now,” he said, smiling.

Eve instantly released her grip. “Sorry.”

"It’s okay," he assured her as he placed the glass back onto the floor. Realising the cotton had stopped glowing and had turned white again, he lifted it up slowly to inspect the wound. The entire wound was gone, like as if nothing had pierced her abdomen. "Wow. You’re healed."

Eve chuckled. “You say that like as if you’ve never seen wounds heal magically before.”

"Well, I’ve never actually used Panacea’s potion myself. First time using it!" Flynn admitted. "But I’ve read accounts of other Librarians using it successfully. I just didn’t think it would make an entire wound vanish like that."

Eve touched the area that was supposed to have the wound. “There’s still an ache around it, though.”

"It should go away soon." Flynn held out a hand. Eve took it and slowly pulled herself up into a standing position. She wavered but he caught her, helping her to stand up straight. "You still lost a lot of blood. Don’t move around so much."

"Hey, Flynn." Eve touched his face, making him look down towards her. She gave him a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks for saving my life."

"It’s funny. It should have been the other way around," laughed Flynn but his face soon straightened. "You really could have died, Eve."

"I know," she admitted. "But it would have been worse if it was one of them dying under my watch. I’d have felt like I failed."

Flynn nodded. Even though he understood her fully, it still didn’t make him feel better about her decision to do it. He pulled her into a tight embrace and rested his chin on her shoulder. “You keep telling me to come back alive but you’d better stay alive, Guardian. I don’t want to come back seeing you gone.”

"I will, Flynn," promised Eve.

Fin.  
—  
A/N: Aaaand this is why I write fics with a maximum of only three people on site. Sorry if you got confused halfway? I was a little confused myself lol. It was an interesting prompt though. Don’t think I did it justice.. ): I hope you guys enjoyed it either way. Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!


End file.
